Warriors At The Mall
by xXIcefrostXx
Summary: Bluestar, Spottedleaf, Tigerclaw, Firepaw, Sandpaw, Ravenpaw, Graypaw, Mousefur, and Dustpaw go to the mall.Rated T just to be safe!
1. Alliegances

**These are the cats that will be starring in the story. ;)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Allegiances:**

**Firepaw** – ginger tom

**Ravenpaw** – small, skinny black tom

**Sandpaw** – pale ginger she-cat

**Graypaw** – long haired grey tom

**Dustpaw** – dark brown tabby tom

**Bluestar** – blue gray she cat with silver around her muzzle

**Tigerstar **– big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long claws

**Spottedleaf **– beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled coat

**Mousefur - **dusky brown she-cat


	2. Bluestar's Present

**Hi! It's me, Frostcloud. I've decided to write a book about some of my favorite warriors at the mall. The setting takes place when Firepaw was still an apprentice. After you've read this chapter, please review it. It helps alot! That way I can add more of what you liek into the story. If you have any ideas, make sure to let me know! Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Bluestar's Present**

**Firepaw -Yawns and wakes up.-**

**Graypaw: **"Firepaw! You've been sleeping for ages! Have you forgotten that Bluestar's birthday is tomorrow? She won't be happy if you forgot to get her a present!"

**Firepaw: **Jolts upward in frenzy. "What? Oh no, I forgot! Would you come with me to the mall to help me pick something out?"

**Graypaw: **"Why not? I also have to get something for her, don't I? Come on; let's ask if anybody else wants to come."

**Firepaw:** "Thanks! Dustpaw, Ravenpaw, Sandpaw, would any of you like to come shopping for a present for Bluestar?

**Sandpaw, Ravenpaw, and Dustpaw: Yes!**

**Ravenpaw:** "When are we going?"

**Graypaw: **"Now!"

**Dustpaw: **"Fine with me."

**Sandpaw: **"Same Here!"

**Firepaw: **"Then let's go! Make sure not to wake anybody up in camp…"

**-everybody pads quietly out of the apprentices den.-**

**Firepaw: -hissing quietly- **"Dustpaw, watch out for that stick!"

**-too late, Dustpaw steps on the stick causing a loud crack-**

**Bluestar: **"And where do you think you're going so early in the morning without your mentors?"

**-everybody freezes-**

**Firepaw: **"Um… well, uh, we figured we should start hunting for the elders while the prey was still active…"

**Tigerclaw: --****growling **"Don't lie."

**Graypaw: **"Well… we actually wanted to go to the mall…"

**Tigerclaw: **"And what would be the point in that?"

**Sandpaw: **"Er, I wanted to look at the latest fashions! And they were going to go to the candy shop…" (she made that up on the spot)

**Mousefur: **"Um, what's a mall?"

**Tigerclaw: **"It's a place with lots of stores. But don't ask what it's like inside. I've never actually been in one."

**Bluestar: **"If that's the case, Sandpaw, Tigerclaw, Mousefur, and I going to come with you to keep an eye on all of you." (she's actually just making an excuse to go herself)

**Mousefur: -begins to purr-**

**Tigerclaw: -pretends to look bored, yet really he's probably the most excited of them all-**

**-Spottedleaf appears out of nowhere.-**

**Spottedleaf: **"May I join you?"

**Bluestar: **"Of course!"

**-all of them leave for the mall-**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what do you think? Sorry it's a kind of short chapter, but there wasn't really anything else I could add on. The next chapter will be about Sandpaw. Thanks for reading! The second chapter should be up by tomorrow night and if not by them Saturday. Bye! -Frostcloud**


	3. The Makeover

**I'm so sorry this chapter came late! As promised, I made this chapter longer (about 715 words). I had alot of fun writing this chapter. ;) Thanks for your comments!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: The Makeover**

**-Everybody arrives at the mall-**

**Mousefur[wide eyed **"It's _huge_!"

**Sandpaw: **"Just _look_ at all of those clothes!"

**Tigerclaw: **"The candy looks good…"

**Bluestar: **"We'll meet here in 3 hours, ok?"

**Everybody: Ok!**

**-Tigerclaw quickly runs into the candy shop without another word. Everybody else watches, amused-**

**Sandpaw: **"Bluestar, Spottedleaf, Mousefur, I was wondering if you could help me decide on what to buy?" **[winks at Ravenpaw, Firepaw, Dustpaw, and Graypaw before padding away**

**Firepaw: **"I think that was our sign that it was ok to go shopping for her present now."

**-Pads into the nearest clothing store with Ravenpaw, Dustpaw, and Graypaw-**

**Sandpaw[mewing so fast that it's almost impossible to keep up with what she's saying **"Look at that! Oh… that's _gorgeous! _Bluestar that would look fantastic on you! Spottedleaf, look at that skirt! It matches your pelt _perfectly._ Oh my, that's adorable! I just _have _to get it! **-20 minutes later walks out of the first store with four bags-**

**Bluestar: -amused-** "You really do love shopping, don't you?" **–gasps at the sight of Sandpaw, who is now staring in delight at a large bright sign that reads: **

_**Free Makeover To The First Four Cats That Spend Over $75 In This Store Today! **_

**-Sandpaw begins to purr uncontrollably and drags Mousefur, Bluestar, and Spottedleaf with surprising strength into the store- **

**Cashier: **"Hello!"

**Sandpaw: -throwing everything she can see into her shopping bag- **"Hi! The total of this should count for all of our makeovers!" **–Purrs even louder-**

**Cashier: **"Wonderful! Come right this way…"

**-Escorts everybody to their seat where an employee waits for each one of them-**

**Silver She-Cat (Sandpaw's makeover artist): **"So, what would you like?"

**Sandpaw: **"A small trim… a coating of fur gloss… a shampooing, a conditioning… oh, and a manicure please! Feel free to do whatever you want other along with that. Just as long as it looks _**good**_"

**Silver She-Cat: -laughs at her eagerness before setting to work-**

**Brown Tabby She-Cat (Mousefur's makeup artist): **"How about you?"

**Mousefur: **"A nice trim, please. Don't cut it too short!"

**Tabby She-Cat: **"Nothing else? I'd recommend a shampooing and conditioning followed by some fur gloss."

**Mousefur: **"Fine… nothing too fancy, though."

**Ginger Tabby She-Cat (Spottedleaf's makeup artist): **"The usual?"

**Spottedleaf: **"No, this time give it all you've got!"

**Ginger She-Cat: -nods eagerly- **"No problem!"

**Fluffy Grey She-Cat: -turns to look at Bluestar- **"What would you prefer?"

**Bluestar: -smirks slyly and winks at Spottedleaf- **"I'd like the same as her!"

**Grey She-Cat: **"Fantastic!"

**One Hour Later**

**Sandpaw, Mousefur, Bluestar, and Spottedleaf: "Thank You!"**

**-Sandpaw admires herself in the mirror. She is pleased with how the fur gloss turned out. Her fur sparkles with the glitter that was added in just for fun. Her nails are now a bright pink, and her fur is stylishly cut. The look is topped with a beautiful bracelet with matching dangling earrings that are formed in the shape of stars.**

**Nearby Mousefur nervously looks into her mirror, expecting the worst. To her delight and surprise she finds herself looking better than ever. Her haircut looks amazing, and even though she had protested earlier, she is secretly glad that she got her nails painted. They are now dark black. She begins to purr with pleasure.**

**Spottedleaf is absolutely ecstatic about her new appearance. Her beautiful calico fur (smelling of lavender and loaded with glitter like Sandpaw) is now sleek and glossy. Her nails are dark black like Mousefur's, and she has a tiny ring studded with rubies on her left paw. A bracelet with tiny red roses etched onto it is on her right wrist. The most noticeable change in her appearance is a brand new ruby necklace that sparkles and dances in the light. She has matching earrings that dangle from her ears in the shapes of hearts. Beaming, she carefully adjusts the red rose by her left ear.**

**Brimming with pleasure, Bluestar looks at herself in the mirror. A deep blue windflower is nestled into her fur by her right ear. A bracelet glittering with blue crystals wraps delicately around her right paw. A beautiful diamond necklace now dangles from her neck, along with tiny star earrings that look like Sandpaw's. Her fur sparkles like there are stars in her fur. **

**All four cats nod approvingly and walk out of the store in high spirits.-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next chapter should be coming today or tomorrow, if time allows. I have the plot, now I just hae to write it! P The next chapter is about... (drumroll, please) TIGERSTAR! Thanks again for reading! -Frostcloud**


	4. Chaos in the Candy Shop

**Hi! I finally finished the third chapter. It's about as long as Sandpaw's Makeover, maybe just a little bit shorter. Thanks for reading, and please submit more reviews!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: Chaos in the Candy Shop**

**Tigerclaw:**

**-Trying samples of every candy in the store- **

"YUM!"

–**Now sugar high- **

"I'll take everything you have!"

**Cashier: **"Ok."

**-Walks out of the candy shop, his stomach bulging, attempting to do ballerina moves (and failing miserably). He soon enters the clothing store that Firepaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, and Dustpaw entered just a few minutes ago.-**

**Firepaw: -shocked at the sight of Tigerclaw- **"What's he doing?"

**-Tigerclaw (since he's sugar high) is grabbing dresses off of the shelves without thinking and stuffing them into his cart-**

**Graypaw: -appalled- **_**"Tigerclaw, what exactly are you doing?!?!?!?!"**_

**Tigerclaw: -now attempting to do a pirouette- **"Oh, hi Spottedleaf! Such a nice day… I came over here to buy dresses for Firepaw, Graypaw, Dustpaw, and Ravenpaw for their ballet classes that they're taking. I heard that they need new outfits…"

**Graypaw: -jaw drops- **"Um… where did you hear that?"

**Tigerstar: **"You told me, of course. Your voice sounds lower than usual, Spottedleaf. Are you alright?"

**Dustpaw: **"I think the question is, are _you _alright?"

**Tigerclaw: **"Bluestar! Did you come too? You look different! When did you dye your hair green?"

**Firepaw: **"She didn't!"

**Tigerclaw: **"Sandpaw, _**why **_did you add all of those purple blotches to your fur? I must say, it looked better when you didn't put that in…"

**Ravenpaw: **"Tigerclaw, I think you need to calm down. I'm Ravenpaw, 'Spottedleaf'

is actually Graypaw, 'Bluestar' is actually Dustpaw, and 'Sandpaw' is actually Firepaw!"

**Tigerclaw: -snorts- **"Don't be silly, Mousefur! Hey, there they are over there! Let's go give them their presents!" **–points excitedly at four random cats walking in through the door-**

**Ravenpaw: "TIGERCLAW, NO!" –wails- **

**-Tigerclaw launches himself towards the four unsuspecting cats with increasing speed and accidentally crashes into them, knocking over shelves. Angry, the cats attack Tigerclaw.-**

**Ravenpaw: "ALL OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" **

**-Ravenpaw throws himself into the rolling, spitting mass of cats, joined by Firepaw, Dustpaw, and Graypaw. Soon the other cats flee the scene.-**

**Cashier: **"What have you done?" **–yowling-**

**Ravenpaw: **"We're so, so sorry! I think he got sugar high from visiting the candy shop earlier. He didn't know what he was doing! We'll pay for the damages…"

**Cashier: **"I don't think that will be necessary. I'll get somebody else to clean up this mess. There isn't any actual damage, but just remember to keep a closer watch on him!"

**Firepaw, Graypaw, Dustpaw, and Ravenpaw: "Thank you…"**

**-All five cats pad out of the store. All of the apprentices turn and glare at Tigerclaw.-**

**Firepaw: **"Tigerclaw! Didn't you see how close we came to getting in serious trouble? You have to stop!"

**Tigerclaw: -drowsy- **"What just happened? I feel really strange….. I'm tired…. Here are your dresses……"

**Graypaw: **"I think he's just had a sugar crash! He was so hyper a second ago, but look at him now!"

**Dustpaw: **"I think you're right. He shouldn't be any more trouble."

**Firepaw: **"What do we do with these dresses?"

**Graypaw: -winks mischievously- **"Let's try them on!"

**Dustpaw: **"That's a great idea, but these dresses are the perfect sizes for Sandpaw, Mousefur, Bluestar, and Spottedleaf…"

**Ravenpaw: -gasps-** "That's perfect!"

**Firepaw: **"When should we give these to them?"

**Graypaw: **"We could always give it to them when we get back to camp…"

**Dustpaw, Ravenpaw, and Firepaw: "Ok!"**

**-Tigerclaw rolls suddenly, and falls off of the bench, causing a loud crash. All four apprentices jump up at the unexpected noise.-**

**Dustpaw: -moans- **"Tigerclaw! Stop it!"

**Tigerclaw: -suddenly alert- **"What have I been doing all this time? And why do you have dresses? You're not going to wear those to the next dance are you?"

**-All thee apprentices look at Firepaw to give the explanation-**

**Firepaw: -clears throat uncomfortably- **_how do I say this without being too rude? _"Um... you kind of got sugar high in the candy shop, and you didn't know what you were doing. You caused a fight in one of the stores and you were the one that bought these dresses… you said it was for our next ballet recital…"

**Tigerclaw: -horrified- **"I… I what?" **–Wails- **"No!!!"

**Graypaw: **"Don't worry, we figured it out. Just please don't go into the candy shop again!"

**Tigerclaw: -mewing so low that it's hard to hear- **"Sorry for making you go to all of that trouble…" **–louder- **"Anyways, what were you doing in a clothes store anyway?"

**Firepaw: **"We were buying a present for Bluestar. Do you want to join us?"

**Tigerclaw: **"Sure…" **–still embarrassed-**

**Firepaw: **"Ok, let's go!"

**-all five cats pad off to the CD store-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That's it for now... I have to think of what I can put into the next chapter. I think it will be about Sandpaw, Mousefur, Spottedleaf, and Bluestar going shopping for the upcoming dance (I know it's supposed to be about them at the mall, but it wouldn't hurt to add in a chapter about the dance, would it?). Who they are going with I'll keep to myself for now. Bye! **

**-Frostcloud.**


	5. The Night Before The Dance

**Hi, it's me, Frostcloud. I am SO sorry that this chapter took so long to write, and I will try my hardest not to allow this to happen again! My keyboard is being absolutely evil, so there have been a lot of grammatical mistakes. I think I've fixed them all, though. I received some valuable advice from Songstar. I've altered the writing style to fit the requirements for the site. Thank you, Songstar, and thank you everybody for your support!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: The night before the Dance**

As Tigerclaw, Firepaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, and Dustpaw padded off to the CD store in hope of finding a present for Bluestar, Sandpaw, Mousefur, Spottedleaf, and Bluestar herself began to shop for clothing for the upcoming dance the following night. Eagerly, Sandpaw mewed, "Hey, look at that shop over there! It has some beautiful bracelets inside!" Before even pausing for the other cats' replies, she bolted into the store and rapidly began throwing all she could find into her bag.

Secretly amused, Bluestar joined in with Sandpaw. Spottedleaf and Mousefur padded away to the other side of the store to admire the necklaces.

"Spottedleaf! I found a gorgeous bracelet that matches your fur beautifully! Same for you, Mousefur!" Sandpaw called.

"We're coming!" mewed Spottedleaf.

Knowing that it would not be wise to keep Sandpaw waiting, the two she-cats quickly trotted over to where Bluestar and Sandpaw were eagerly waiting. As soon as Sandpaw saw them, she rushed over to them, nearly crashing into Spottedleaf when she couldn't stop sliding over the slick wooden floor.

"Sorry," she apologized, "But can you try them on now?"

Laughing, Mousefur gingerly picked up the bracelets off of the floor and handed one to Spottedleaf. The bracelets looked lovely, and Bluestar purred gently, "Sandpaw really does have an eye for Jewelry! In that case, I'll buy the bracelets and then we can go shopping for earrings! Sandpaw, is there anything you want?"

Kneading her paws on the ground with joy, Sandpaw handed Bluestar a tiny gold necklace. "Thank you _so_ much!" she purred.

Soon, they arrived at the earring store and each came out with two brand new sets of earrings. Quickly browsing around, Sandpaw mewed, "Mousefur, how about we go to the CD store?"

"Sounds good to me!" she purred.

Much to their surprise, Tigerclaw, Firepaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, and Dustpaw were already there. When the five tom cats saw their new makeovers, they froze.

Tigerclaw's draw dropped.

Dustpaw seemed on the verge of saying something, but couldn't seem to form the fords in his mouth.

Graypaw gasped, and Firepaw and Ravenpaw simply stared at them.

Tigerclaw was the first to recover from the shock. "Um, wow. You look different," he mumbled.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing? And why are you just standing there like a bunch of statues? Is it really that horrible?" Hurt, Sandpaw looked down at the ground.

Still surprised, Firepaw mewed, "N-no! That's not what we meant at all! We just thought you were different cats because of how you looked. It looks nice, though."

Pleased that at least _one _cat appreciated how their makeovers turned out, she began to purr. "It's for the dance tomorrow night," she explained. "We are going to look at dresses next."

Graypaw glanced at Tigerclaw before speaking. He nodded, clearly approving of what he was about to say. "Well, there was a bit of a… err… accident, and we ended up with four dresses. Would you like them for the dance tomorrow?"

Unable to suppress her happiness any longer, Sandpaw jumped into the air and began kneading her paws on the carpet. "Oh yes, please! Can we see them? Please? Thank you so much!"

Spottedleaf dipped her head in agreement, and Mousefur purred. Bluestar laughed quietly at Sandpaw's enthusiasm.

"Of course… here they are…" Ravenpaw mewed.

The four she-cats padded away to the bathrooms to change, and came out a few minutes later. The gowns fitted well, and complimented their fur color. They were beautiful, but convenient and not complicated. Spottedleaf's dress was a deep red, Bluestar's dress was an ice blue, Sandpaw's dress was bubblegum pink, and Mousefur's dress was black.

Beaming, Sandpaw purred with delight. "Thanks again!"

A few minutes later, Bluestar, Mousefur, Sandpaw, Firepaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, and Dustpaw pad over to the video game store while Spottedleaf and Tigerclaw stay behind to look at CDs.

10 minutes later, the two catch up with the others.

Spottedleaf padded over to Sandpaw and whispered, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Tigerclaw asked me to go to the dance with him!"

"_**What?!**_ Did you say yes????"

"Yes…. Do you think that was smart?"

"Yes! Congratulations!"

Purring, Spottedleaf walks over to Bluestar and Mousefur to share the news.

**I guess that's it for now… I was having trouble thinking of what to write next…. In any case, I hope you liked it! I'm not sure if this is What Songstar meant, but I gave it a shot. Please review! Thanks! **


	6. The Dance

**I hope you like it!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Five: The Dance **

After another hour at the mall, Bluestar, Tigerclaw, Spottedleaf, Mousefur, Graypaw, Dustpaw, Ravenpaw, Firepaw, and Sandpaw left in high spirits. When they arrived at the Thunderclan camp, all of the cats were speechless.

"Great Starclan!" Lionheart mewed. "What's going on?"

"I hope our absence didn't cause any troubles for you," Bluestar confidently replied, "Mousefur, Tigerclaw, Spottedleaf, and I were keeping watch over the apprentices while they were at the mall."

"Ah… they were shopping for the dance tomorrow night, weren't they?" Frostfur quickly added in.

"They were."

The cats of Thunderclan nodded in agreement, clearly ecstatic about the following night.

Tigerclaw padded forward, clearly wishing to speak. When every cat was silent, he mewed, "Seeing as there wasn't a problem with our trip out of camp, I suggest we all get back to what we were doing before."

Soon the clearing was empty, and Tigerclaw and Spottedleaf padded away, their tails twined together. Bluestar padded sleepily to her den, and Mousefur went to the warriors den to organize her new clothes. The only cats who remained were Ravenpaw, Graypaw, Dustpaw, Firepaw, and Sandpaw. Dappletail called from the elder's den, complaining of damp bedding. Ravenpaw, Graypaw, and Dustpaw trotted over and quickly began to help the elderly she-cat.

Realizing that he and Sandpaw were alone, Firepaw hastily mewed, "Sandpaw, would you go to the dance with me?" Embarrassed, he looked down at the ground. Sandpaw's pelt grew warm and she thought to herself, _Am I dreaming? Firepaw actually asked me to go to the dance with him! Thank you, Starclan!_ Her sparkling green eyes met his, and she purred, "I wouldn't think of going with anyone but you, Firepaw." She leaned forward and softly licked him on the muzzle. Firepaw shivered at the delicate contact and began to purr as well. Silently, they walked away into the apprentices den, happier than they ever had been before in their life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Firepaw!" a small voice mewed.

"What Graypaw?" Firepaw sleepily groaned. It was early in the morning! What did Graypaw need to talk with him about that couldn't wait until later?

"What should I do? Almost everybody has a date for the dance, and I don't!" Despair edged Graypaw's voice.

"Why didn't you think of this before? I don't think Mousefur has anyone to go with, so ask her!" Firepaw laid his head back down and fell back asleep.

"_Mousefur? _Well… I guess. Thanks Firepaw!" Graypaw dashed out of the apprentices den towards Mousefur, who had just woken out and was drowsily padding out of the warriors den.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now nighttime, and the camp Thunderclan camp was filled cats running around, adding on the final touches to their outfits, readying themselves for the dance.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highrock for a clan meeting." Bluestar's yowl rang through the clearing. The camp, which moments ago had been in chaos, was now silent.

"It is now time to leave for the dance. Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Windclan will be waiting for us at Fourtrees. I expect reasonable behavior all of you. Reflect well on Thunderclan, and don't give any important information away. Most of all though, have fun!"

Everybody mewed their agreement.

"Well then, we don't want to keep the other clans waiting!"

Bluestar nimbly leaped off of the highrock in one swift, fluid movement, and headed towards the entrance of the camp. Firepaw and Sandpaw, along with all of Thunderclan streamed in a line behind her.

Before long they arrived at Fourtrees. A deafening roar met their ears, filled with loud music and wild yowling. Disco balls flared in every direction, adding even more to the crazy atmosphere. Eagerly, Firepaw and Sandpaw raced into the group of cats below. Tigerclaw was making himself at home at the refreshment section, which was loaded with sugary treats, while Spottedleaf quietly warned him of the embarrassment that was sure to follow. Bluestar and Lionheart were dancing to the music together in perfect rhythm, showing that this was not the first time that they had been to a dance like this before. Graypaw and Mousefur were right beside them, their dancing skills meeting no limits. Ravenpaw and a pretty apprentice that Firepaw had never seen before were laughing loudly, and Dustpaw sat talking to a few Shadowclan apprentices, eagerly discussing their battle training. Sandpaw was next to Firepaw, purring her heart out. Quietly, she looked at him, and flicked her tail towards Mousefur, Lionheart, Graypaw, and Bluestar, and they padded away to join them.

A while later, Firepaw realized Lionheart and Bluestar were no longer there dancing with them. He looked over at the refreshment table when he heard a loud crash. Tigerclaw was on the table pretending to play the guitar. Spottedleaf was looking at him desperately, trying to calm him down. Bluestar was now laughing shrilly with the other clan leaders, a wine glass in her hand. Shocked at the sight, Firepaw wordlessly pointed the two out to Sandpaw. She began to giggle as Bluestar got up, swaying dangerously to one side, leaning heavily on Lionheart. Spottedleaf and Tigerclaw were gone.

Sandpaw briefly told Firepaw that she would be with a few other Riverclan she-cats and padded off. Nodding, Firepaw set off in pursuit of Graypaw and Mousefur. However, before he reached them, he came across another surprise. There, 10 feet away from Firepaw in a dark, unpopulated corner, Tigerclaw and Spottedleaf were kissing! Tigerclaw's arms were wrapped snugly around her, his eyes shut blissfully, and Spottedleaf was hugging him back, her tail wrapped around him, pulling him closer. Spottedleaf's eyes widened in horror as she saw Firepaw approach, exasperated. Tigerclaw immediately jumped away from Spottedleaf and snarled, his claws unsheathed, "Do you mind?" Speechless with shock, Firepaw rapidly shook his head no and bolted away. By the time he looked back the two were wound so close around each other that it was impossible to tell who was who.

Seeing Graypaw and Mousefur, Firepaw hurtled across the dance floor. When he spoke, his vioce came in ragged gasps. "Spottedleaf and Tigerclaw- I saw them kissing!" Graypaw and Mousefur stared at Firepaw."Say that with a straight face." Graypaw mewed in disbelief. Taking in a gulp of air, Firepaw repeated, "I saw Spottedleaf and Tigerclaw kissing." Graypaw's eyes widened, and Mousefur cried, "No way!" Nodding seriously, the two looked at him flabbergasted. "I'd better find Sandpaw and the others to let them know." Firepaw mewed breathlessly. "No, Firepaw, let us do it." Graypaw mewed. "You look exhausted. And anyway..." His eyes gleamed mischeviously,"Why don't we see the proof with our own eyes?" Laughing, Mousefur agreed. They padded off silently towards where Firepaw had pointed them out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All too soon, the Dance was over. Bluestar was still leaning on Lionheart when they left, but she was now alert and more normal than before. Tigerclaw and Spottedleaf were near the end of the line, whispering quietly to each other. Ravenpaw reluctantly said goodbye to the apprentice he had gone to thedance with, and trotted to the front of the line where the others stood waiting. A while later, they arrived at the Thunderclan camp, and soon all was silent as the cats of Thunderclan fell to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! Another long chapter! As always, please read and review! Bye! -Frostcloud. **


End file.
